Finally
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Will an emotional confrontation lead to resolution for JJ and Rossi. Third and final installment of the "Timeless" Trilogy. This story follows "Not to Be" and "Once and For All". FOURSHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you! FOR THOSE THAT HAVE TIME, PLEASE DROP A REVIEW AND LET US KNOW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Finally**_

_**Third and final installment of the "Timeless" trilogy which includes "Not to Be" and "Once and For All"**_

_**$$0000$$**_

As her feet went over the threshold of the bar, she felt as if she was stepping into a different dimension. Oh, she wasn't given to the hocus pocus of alternate dimensions and time shifts, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the universe was indeed experiencing some sort of rift at that exact moment.

Perhaps it was because she was determined to take her destiny into her own hands. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was righteously indignant and no longer willing to be a pawn in some form of cosmic game of chess, having her life controlled by forces other than her own will.

Or perhaps it was because she was done with bullshit. Or, even more specifically _his_ bullshit.

No matter how she looked at it, it all came out to be the same. She was woman….hear her roar…and all that jazz.

And God help the first man that chose to stand in her way again.

Her eyes narrowed in on her quarry, his hunched figure prominent in the far corner of the shadowy bar. Her steps sure as she skirted around a table, she ignored the sudden burst of laughter coming from the table behind her, her mission clear and focused.

But suddenly, her path was blocked with what could only be described as a horribly gone wrong tribute to the Michelob ad campaign and the Marlboro man combined. The smell of stale cigarettes and hops burst around her as the man standing in front of her grinned widely, his slurred words asking, "Hey, lookie here. It's a gift from Santy Claus all wrapped up for me! Where you been all my life, beautiful?"

Rolling her eyes at the obviously intoxicated man intent on impeding her progress, his stale breath gusting around her, JJ took a step to the side as she said, archly, "Avoiding men just like you. Excuse me, please."

Another burst of laughter surrounded her then, a few guffaws thrown in for good measure from the drunk's buddies. "Crash and burn, Jeff," cat-called out another slurred voice.

JJ attempted to ignore the huffing sounds from the man who was obviously named Jeff, but she suddenly found herself halted by the surprising strong fingers surrounding her wrist.

"Not so fast, blondie," the idiot named Jeff slurred as he tried to pull her closer. "We gotta get to know each other better. Wanna beer?"

"Not a chance in hell, mister," JJ retorted as she turned sharply, her knee proactively raised to inflict harm in the man's most vulnerable area. But before she could place her well-aimed missile, the man suddenly screeched, his finger spasming and dropping from her arm like he was scalded.

"The lady said no," David Rossi ordered as he tightened his death grip on the offender's neck. "It's a word you obviously need to become better acquainted with. Starting now."

JJ had not seen Dave move from his corner, and yet, somehow, he had managed to appear as if out of nowhere. Meeting Dave's dark eyes over the shoulder of the would-be Romeo, JJ crossed her arms over her chest. "Rescuing the damsel in distress, Rossi? Seems a little late to be the hero now, doesn't it?"

Pushing the man toward his friends, Dave frowned hard at JJ as he stepped in front of her, shielding her from the drunken jackasses now laughing at their friend's misfortune. "What the hell are you doing here, Jennifer?" he asked harshly, reaching for her arm and dragging her toward the door of the pub. "Do you realize what the hell kind of place this is?" he bit out through barely moving lips, his thoughts of what could have happened to her if he hadn't been there tightening his gut in knots.

"Don't bitch to me about the location, Rossi. You chose the destination," JJ retorted, trying to jerk her wrist from his grasp. "Let me go," she ordered, her voice low and dangerous as they reached the paved sidewalk in front of the pub.

Dropping her arm, Dave's jaw clenched. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you in there?" he hissed, suddenly furious with the young blonde woman for risking her safety. Damn it, didn't she realize what she was doing to him? She'd already stolen his heart and now she appeared intent on robbing him of his sanity as well.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare lecture me," JJ retorted, her eyes flashing as she narrowed them on the man that had singlehandedly wrecked her life. "If you weren't such a _coward_," she sneered, "I wouldn't have made this exciting little field trip into DC's most seedy dive bar," she growled, sweeping a hand behind her to indicate the neon lit bar. "Wanna blame somebody? Look in the fucking mirror!"

Jaw clenching at her accusation, Dave forced himself to stand there, her eyes skewering him to the pavement. "You came here to find me," he stated needlessly. Shrugging, he lifted his chin, refusing to cower under the intensity of her gaze. "You found me. Why?"

"Are you serious?" JJ breathed, shaking her head as her face darkened. "You're actually going to go with ignorance? Are you really _that _much of a dickless wonder?" she spat harshly.

"Okay, Jennifer, that's twice you've insulted me. Because you've got a point, I'm not going to reply. I hurt you and I know it," Dave replied, keeping his voice deceptively calm. "But that's all you get," he warned her steadily.

"Or what?" JJ snarled, her hands balling into fists as she faced him there on the street. "You'll disappear again? You'll _hide_? You've already been there and done that, Rossi. Why don't you try actually behaving like you _have _a set of balls this time and face me," she taunted him, her temper overwhelming her good sense as she took a step closer to him. "And for the fucking record," she hissed, nose to nose with him, "you didn't hurt me, asshole. You _savaged_ me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Finally**

**Chapter Two**

Her unexpected words assailed him with the ferocity of a shotgun blast, breaking through the supposed shield he had assured himself would stand the forces of hell. His throat constricted as he attempted to form a simple word, to counter her assault with a defensive counterstrike. But there was none to be found.

He was a bastard. And worse than that, he had been a bastard to her. And while he knew exactly what he was doing, he had to find a way to make her understand that he had taken the only option available.

Straightening his shoulders, he forced himself to remember that a moment of pain now would be far better than the lifetime of suffering that she was sure to encounter if he allowed himself to spend another moment with her.

"Cat got your tongue, Rossi?" JJ mocked, her lips pressing tightly together as she stared into his impassive expression. "Dammit, are you so immune, so frozen that you can't even manage a simple response?"

Shrugging, Rossi schooled his features into a bland mask as he arched on brow. "What do you want, JJ? Chocolates and fucking roses? Let me just tell you, babe," he laughed humorlessly, ignoring the tightening in his chest,"You're barking up the wrong tree for that."

Jaw dropping at his casual dismissal of her feelings, JJ's spine stiffened as cold anger weaved its way around her heart, gripping the organ in a vicious hold. "Son of a bitch," she yelled, her entire body vibrating with rage as her hand slashed through the air to land against his stubborn jaw, the stark sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoing in the chilly night air. Whirling as her vision blurred, JJ knew she had to get away...flee before she committed cold blooded murder on a public street.

She never realized what had happened until she heard the shrill sound of a blaring horn blasting in her ears and felt hard arms surrounding her waist, throwing her to the pavement. Gasping as his heavy body fell against hers, JJ struggled underneath him. "Get off me!" she screamed, that familiar body against hers too much to endure.

"Damn it, Jennifer," Dave growled, pushing himself up on his elbows to stare down at her, assuring himself that she was unharmed. "You almost got yourself killed!" he accused her, his voice shaking as his heart pounded in his chest and his head lifted to watch the car that had almost hit her speed down the street. For a brief moment, he hadn't thought he'd reach her in time, and in those scant seconds, he'd died a thousand deaths.

Shoving against his muscular chest and pushing him away from him, JJ shook her head furiously. "Since when do you fucking care _what_ happens to me?"

Eyes widening as she attempted to scramble out from under him, Dave shook off his shock. "Not care?" he hissed when he was finally semi-convinced he could form coherent words above the gut wrenching fear he'd felt a mere minute prior. "Are you an idiot?" he bit out, hauling her to his feet and keeping his hands manacled around her arms. "You have no idea how much I _care_, Jennifer. Not a damn clue!"

Laughing hysterically, JJ trembled under the force of her emotions. "You care?" she chuckled bitterly. "If the past few months are how you show you _care _for someone, Rossi, I shudder to think what you'd do to them if you actually hated them."

"You don't understand, JJ," Dave groaned, shaking her slightly as his eyes begged her to listen to him. Jesus, he was a fool, he thought grimly. He wasn't sure what he'd hoped to accomplish by freezing her out, but this sure as _hell_ had never been it. In an attempt to shield her from pain...to shield them both, really...he'd nearly ended up destroying her. "You have to let me try and explain," he said slowly.

"No," JJ said tersely, wrapping her arms around herself as a gust of wind blew down the street. "I don't. I thought I wanted you to...that's why I followed you down here, but I think I can finally comprehend that it really doesn't matter. No reason you could ever give me will change anything. You're a cold, unfeeling, self-absorbed, selfish man, and I was an idiot to think that I could _ever_ actually matter to you. My mistake, not yours," she shook her head, trying to take a step back. "I'm leaving."

Jaw clenching as she struggled against him, Dave shook his head. "You aren't driving. Not like this. And not until we finally have the conversation we should have had months ago," he denied.

"Whose choice was that?" JJ asked resentfully. "I woke up and you were _gone_, Dave. And when I went to find you the next morning, you gave me a look that could have frozen water. Then you spent the next month and a half treating me like something you'd scraped off the bottom of your shoe...looking at me like I was the most repulsive, disgusting person you knew."

Dave shook his head, his heart breaking when her voice cracked. "JJ, no. "

"Liar!" she bit out. "What was it, Dave?" JJ asked hoarsely, cocking her head as she finally realized this was her opportunity. "Was I that lousy a fuck? You seemed like you enjoyed yourself. Or was that the problem...you couldn't look at sweet little JJ the same way again. After all, you found the inner slut in me that night, didn't you?"

That was it. That was his breaking point. Hearing her degrade herself and what they'd shared was more than he could stand, especially since she was talking about the most profound night of his life. "Stop it," he roared, jerking her against him and slamming his mouth against hers. Swallowing her surprised gasp, he plundered her mouth, dominating her lips as his arms folded around her waist, pulling her closer.

She wanted to fight, to bite and claw her way from his arms. But as his tongue swept against hers, her traitorous body was reminded of the sheer joy he'd brought her. Even as her mind screamed that this was _wrong_, her arms wound around his neck, tugging him nearer as he plied his lips against hers.

It was the feel of his hand lifting to cup her jaw gently , the touch so heartbreakingly tender that it sent her crashing back into reality. Jerking her lips from his, JJ blinked rapidly, her breaths coming in harsh pants against his neck. "Damn you to hell!" she whispered faintly, stunned that she'd allowed this moment to happen at all.

"You can't damn me to hell when I'm already there, JJ," Dave replied softly, keeping his arms wrapped around her. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "We've _got _to talk."

"Then talk," JJ replied unevenly, desperately trying to find footing in something other than the quicksand she seemed to be surrounded with.

"Not here," Dave denied, glancing toward his SUV parked across the road. "Did you drive?" he asked calmly. Watching as she gave a tiny shake of her head, he said quietly, "Please, let me take you home. You can scream at me as much as you want, but let me drive you home."

For some reason she could not yet identify, she knew she was going to agree to his outrageous request. Pulling in a shuddery breath, JJ gave a short nod and let him lead her across the street.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Finally**

**Chapter Three**

Several minutes later, neither had said another word as he pulled into JJ's small driveway. Glancing toward her home, he noted the darkened windows. "Henry?" he asked carefully.

Staring down at her handbag, JJ replied tiredly. "My mom's house until tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding, Dave swallowed. "We need to finish our conversation."

"I don't have anything left to say," JJ said emotionlessly, turning her head to stare out the window at the darkened night.

"I _do_," Dave insisted, refusing to allow her to back out now that he'd managed to get this far. "You came looking for me tonight because you wanted an explanation for my behavior. I owe you that much, JJ."

Inhaling deeply as she lifted her head and reached for the door handle, she acknowledged, "Fifteen minutes."

Following her up the narrow path to her door, Dave watched as she fumbled with the lock, her movements stiff and uncoordinated as she tried to insert the key. Covering her hand with his, he murmured, "Let me."

Dropping her hands as if stung, JJ took a step back while he unlocked the door, opening it and moving aside for her. Walking inside, she flipped on one of the lamps on the end table by the couch, casting the room in a dim glow before sitting down.

Closing the front door, Dave twisted the dead bolt automatically before advancing into the living room. Finding her sitting huddled on the end of the couch, her arms crossed over a pillow she held against her chest, he sighed, simply watching her from the doorway for a moment.

"Your time is ticking," JJ said hoarsely, not bothering to turn her head and look at him. She could sense his presence behind her, the tension crackling in the air the only indicator she needed to know that he was near.

Licking his dry lips, he circled the couch, carefully watching her impassive face as he perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. Clasping his hands together, he bent his head as he searched for a way to convey his regret...his idiocy regarding the last few months. "I...I know I owe you an explanation, Jen. I just don't know where to start apologizing," he said softly, lifting his head to look into her face. Her eyes were distant as she stared at the darkened television screen across the room. Reaching out a hand to touch her knee...to bring her back to him, he flinched when she jerked at his light touch.

"You're wasting my time," JJ muttered darkly, still refusing to look at him.

Inhaling deeply through is nose, his shoulders rising and falling with the deliberate action, Dave nodded. "That night that we were together...it was one of the most beautiful experiences of my life," he confided huskily.

Jerking her eyes to his in what could only be described as shock, JJ stared at him, disbelief etched on her set face. "Really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, JJ. Really." Dave nodded, never taking his eyes off of hers. "I know you have no reason to believe anything I'm telling you, but it's the truth. It..._you_...were beautiful. You shared something with me that I didn't deserve."

"You're damn right about that," JJ snapped, her fingers clenching around the pillow she held pressed against her. "But, you threw everything right back in my face, didn't you?" she asked caustically.

"I did," Dave acknowledged hoarsely, nodding his head in agreement.

"Why?"

Face twisting at the simple but bitter word, Dave dropped his gaze to the floor. That one word was filled with so much pain and agony that it threatened to shred him to ribbons. "Because I wanted you to have better. As crazy as it sounds, I was trying to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Eyebrows raising, JJ blinked. "You're right. It does sound crazy. In fact, it sounds insane! Treating me like shit was your idea of trying not to hurt me? Ignoring me...freezing me out...make me feel like some inconsequential woman you fucked was you method of protection?"

Face tightening as her stilted questions flayed him, Dave made himself look at her. "Yes."

"You either need to make me understand or you need to get the hell out of my house," JJ instructed tightly, her cheeks flooding with color. "Now," she breathed.

Running a hand down his face, Dave tried to find a way to express what he wanted to tell her in a way she'd accept. But he knew that was pointless. He'd burned the bridge leading to her understanding months ago. All he could do now was tell her the truth and pray that eventually she'd believe him. "That night...something happened to me, JJ. Something I'd fought against for fucking months. Something I'd told myself was hopeless. I had tried to ignore it...to pretend it wasn't there. And in one fucking night that became impossible. I let myself fall in love with you. Hell, it had been happening for months. But that night, I went over hard."

Laughing humorlessly, JJ's eyes blazed as she shook her head. "Good one, Rossi. Now, can I have the truth?"

Staring grimly back at her, he shook his head. "That is the truth, JJ."

Darting the tip of her tongue out to touch the top of her lip, JJ's eyes narrowed. "You fell in love with me?" she echoed.

Nodding, Dave swallowed. "Yeah."

"Well, don't I feel like the luckiest girl in the fucking world?" JJ bit out scornfully, rolling her eyes as her shoulders stiffened. "If that's what your love feels like, I wonder exactly how wonderful your hatred must be?" she scoffed.

"I deserve that," Dave returned evenly. "I deserve that and a hell of a lot more," he admitted heavily, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "But I'm not lying."

Shaking her head, JJ's breath came quicker as she tried to process his seeming sincerity. "I don't understand," she trailed off faintly.

"I pushed you away. Fuck, I didn't push, I shoved," he muttered ruefully, hating himself for the actions he'd taken. Sure, he'd been trying to preserve her well-being, but in the process he'd cut her to the bone. And it was evident that none of those lacerations had even come close to beginning to heal. "I swear to God, I was trying to protect you," he whispered ardently.

"From what?" JJ asked hopelessly, exasperation in her words as she attempted to control the rapid beating of her heart.

"From me, damn it!" Dave exploded quietly. "Do you know what I've done to the women that have loved me, Jennifer? Do you?" he asked, closing his eyes as memories flooded him.

Face softening slightly at the obvious pain he felt, JJ shook her head. "Tell me," she demanded softly.

"I decimated them," Dave retorted bluntly, his voice filled with self-condemnation. "I've been married three times, JJ. Three! One wife turned herself into a lush. One had a nervous breakdown. And the other...God, Vivian hates me with a passion that puts even yours to shame. It always ends the same for me. I'm alone and another innocent woman that used to be happy is turned into a miserable person filled with so much bitterness that it scares me. That's what I do to women I love. You think I wanted any of that for you? It was easier to have you hate me now than loathe me later."

Horrified, JJ simply stared at the man that most people she knew revered as one of the keenest minds of the current century. Clearly, the masses had been misled.

Finally able to speak, she growled, "You're an idiot." There! She'd mad a statement that was simple, clear, and to the point. A statement of fact rather than opinion. He'd just proven that much to her.

"What?" Dave asked, raising shocked eyes to hers.

"Didn't hear me?" she mocked, raising a challenging eyebrow, her sapphire eyes flashing. "Let me try again. You're. An. Idiot!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 (THREE DAYS LEFT)to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Finally**

**Chapter Four**

Jaw dropping as her precise statement hung in the air, Dave's throat worked but no words flowed. "I...You...I..."

"Oh, shut _UP_," JJ yelled impatiently, smacking her hand against his chest. Shaking her head, she glared at him. "You put me through hell because you were too scared to put your heart on the line? I revert to my former declaration. YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Well..."

"Shut _up_," JJ warned, holding up a hand. "Of all the fucked up things you could have believed, you have set an all-time new record for morons everywhere," she began furiously. "Seriously, of all the people on the fucking planet that I would have suspected of a martyr complex, you would have been the very _last_ one on the list, David!"

"I'm not..."

"Are you deaf?" JJ questioned threateningly as he attempted to once again interrupt her. "Shut _up_!" she thundered. "You wrecked me. You wrecked yourself. And all because of some misguided sense of nobility? If it was anybody but you, I'd say that they were full of shit. But, you actually _believe_ the crap spewing from your mouth." Shaking her head in disgust, she tossed aside the pillow only to jerk it back to her in the next movement. If she didn't hold on to it, she might just be tempted to strangle him with her bare hands. "I didn't think it was possible to get any more pissed," she said, more to herself than to him. "I really didn't. And yet, I am. Because this all happened not because you were trying to hurt me, but because you're a freaking idiot. How in the hell can such a smart man be so incredibly stupid?"

Keeping his mouth clamped shut, Dave waited for her to continue.

Glaring at his seemingly impassive face, JJ felt her last shred of control start to unravel at an alarming speed. "Are you going to answer me?" JJ shouted.

"You told me three times to shut up," Dave yelped helplessly as her eyes darkened another shade. At this rate, they were going to be black in no time at all.

Struggling to regain her composure, JJ forced herself to breathe normally. "Dave," she said softly, "You aren't responsible for somebody else's happiness. Not mine. Not your ex-wives. The choices that they made belong to them. If they each chose to be unhappy after you split, that's on them. Not you. Them," JJ said flatly.

"But..."

"No buts," JJ ordered as she shook her head. "You have to be responsible for your own decisions. Not theirs. And believe me, Dave, you've got enough of your own fucked up choices to deal with at the moment."

"Alright, JJ. We've clearly established my intelligence is in question," Dave sighed, rubbing a hand over his jaw.

"Oh, there's no question," JJ retorted as shook her head. "You're logic is screwed, Dave," she told him implacably.

"Do I earn any points whatsoever by trying to do my own misguided good deed," he muttered darkly, staring at the floor.

Massaging her aching temples, JJ stared at his downcast face. Pressing her lips together, she tried to resist the urge to comfort him. She was pissed, damn him! Righteously pissed. And yet, part of her yearned to wrap her arms around him and offer him the consolation she knew he desperately needed.

"Can you forgive me, JJ?" Dave asked huskily, his face haggard as he looked up at her again.

"Dave," JJ whispered achingly, her eyes misting with tears as she saw her own miserable pain reflected in his eyes.

"Does it help to know that I've been living in hell since I pulled myself out of your arms and bed? I've tried to bury myself in work. I've tried trying to drown myself in scotch. Nothing works. I still wake up at night reaching for you...aching for you...missing you."

"I miss you, too," JJ admitted haltingly, her nails scoring the pillow as she resisted the urge to throw herself in his arms.

"You want me to beg? Grovel? I'll do it, Jennifer," Dave pleaded, his throat thick as his eyes implored her to give him another chance. "I'll do _whatever_ you want...even if it means walking away from you. It'll be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but if it's what you want, I'll go."

"Don't you dare," JJ whispered, the response almost reflexive. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip as his gaze collided with hers, she hesitated. "D-did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?"

"I did. I do. I love you. You've got every reason to doubt me, Jennifer," Dave confided raggedly, "but, if you don't believe anything else I've said tonight, at least believe that." Watching a tear roll down her cheek, Dave grimaced. "Please don't cry," he whispered roughly, shifting off the table and onto his knees to lift a hand to her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I can't even say that I didn't know I was hurting you, JJ, and I can't tell you that I'll never hurt you again. But I can promise that I'll spend every single day of my life trying not to. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness."

Shuddering as his thumb brushed against her lips, JJ nodded against his hand. Her watery eyes met his as she confessed, "I love you, too."

Her voice was small and uncertain, almost as if she was frightened that he'd reject her again, and that knowledge sent an acute jolt of pain to his core. It was clear that while she loved him back, she wasn't sure of him, and the only solution to that problem was time. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for that miracle," Dave said hoarsely, blinking back his own tears as a flood of relief flowed over him.

"I'm no miracle," JJ sniffled, leaning against his hand as his fingers stroked her cheek.

"You're so wrong, JJ. You're _my_ miracle," Dave whispered softly before leaning forward to capture her lips. For that moment, his jaded soul began to believe in fairytales and

And as she slowly began to respond to him, he felt like he'd found his home, right there in her arms.

Finally.

**Finis**


End file.
